Slave
by Mijikai
Summary: The hardship of two Roman slaves that join battle to reach home to Egypt.
1. The Slaves

Mijikai: Those of you who have read my previous stories, I'm sorry to disapoint, but this is a more of a serious story.  
  
Yami: Oh Ra! If the funny stories were toture, I hate to see how this will turn out!  
  
Mijikai: Yami. Shut up!  
  
Yugi: Yami, for once can you be nice. Like in the shows?  
  
Yami: What shows?  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Nevermind.  
  
Mijikai: You can say the disclamors, but I don't know why we have to because everyone knows that it's done by a guy in Japan.  
  
Yugi: Mijikai does not own Yugioh, but hopes you get a good read out of this story. ***************************************************************  
  
Slave  
  
Part one: Prisoner  
  
The echoes of footsteps echoed through out the dark dungeon that seemed to go miles and miles down. Down he went, coming deeper and deeper down till he reached a lone cell, at the very bottom. There, he could almost make out a young man sitting in it with his back turned towards the him. The lock clicked as it opened and the metal bars creaked as they swung open.  
  
"Get slave. The KIng wants to see you. And you," he growled.  
  
The young man slowly rose up, and crimson eyes stared straight into the hazel eyes of the Jail guard. He faltered and took a step back in fear. He could hear a quiet humph escaping the prisoners mouth, which brought back his composer and annoyance was starting to build up. The guard squinted and could barely make out a shorter outline clutching onto the taller one.  
  
"Come on slaves! Get!" and cracked his whip.  
  
There was a grunt as it hit the taller ones shoulder, but that was all. The tall one led the smaller one by the hand and both and slaves climbed the staircase. They sheilded their eyes from the light as it blinded them, once they emerged from there dark prison. The older one protectively pulled the younger one's eyes away as he guided him. They were shoved along and forced to their knees, as they were before the King. The King was a tall man with golden hair, and brown eyes. His skin was light and he wore a toga of white and gold. A crown was set on his brow while on his feet were woven gold slippers. He had authority in his eyes and they danced in mockery at the slaves.  
  
"Your highness. These are the survivors we captured from the ship."  
  
"Excellent. You may leave," he said.  
  
The guard bowed and slipped out of the throne room, quietly closing the door behind him. The King stood up and studied his new found slaves. The older one had a crown of black spiky hair with a jagged red, outlining it, and fine golden lightning shaped bangs. He had demon crimson eyes that were filled with hatred and disgust. His skin was tanned and battered with bruses and past whip marks save for a fresh one on his shoulder. His clothes were rags that hung loosely and was covered in mud and filth. The younger one had the same crown of hair and bangs except for a lone one right in the middle of his forehead. Instead of demon eyes, he had big violet eyes that showed fear. His skin was slightly lighter, but still tanned. He also seemed battered. The king smiled in amusement.  
  
"Well, then slaves, I welcome you to Rome."  
  
The older one glared as a low growl escaped his throat.  
  
'Amusing.' he thought.  
  
"Tell me your name, slave," he demanded.  
  
The growl deepened as his eyes flashed murder at the Bonde haired King.  
  
"Answer me!" and cuffed him.  
  
The younger one gasped as his eyes widened, and had concern in his soft eyes as the stubborn one put a hand to his stinging cheek, still glaring.  
  
"Well! Answer me!"  
  
He kept his mouth firmly shut.  
  
"Well, then. Be stubborn," and turned his eyes on the young one.  
  
"Well, since he won't talk, I'l question you. If you don't answer it will be your head."  
  
The young one gulped.  
  
"Lay a finger on him and you'll find your own head gone," came a growl.  
  
He snapped his eyes on the stubborn slave.  
  
"You dare talk to me that way!" and raised his hand for a strike.  
  
"Please don't," came a soft voice.  
  
The King's brown eyes adverted to the other slave.  
  
"Please don't hurt him. His names Yami, as mine is Yugi," he continued in a quiet whisper.  
  
The King's hand dropped.  
  
"You are a very wise slave, unlike this one," he said with a growl. "Now, Yami, talk or you'll regret it."  
  
Yami drew himself up proudly.  
  
"Nothing you do is going to make me talk."  
  
"That seems true, but what about Yugi?" he questioned with a mocking smile.  
  
Yami froze, and his eyes narrowed to a glare. Death was written all over it.  
  
"You wouldn't," he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Oh, I would. Don't underestimate me, Yami."  
  
Yami's teeth clenched, then gurdgingly said, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"For one thing, what is your place in Egypt?"  
  
"I am the pharaoh's slave as is Yugi," he answered.  
  
"I don't believe you. You are obviously lieing, and if you don't tell me the truth I will see that Yugi loses his hand!"  
  
Yugi gasped and pressed his hand to his chest, fear clouding his amythist eyes. Yami growled.  
  
"Fine! I'm the scribes assistant and Yugi's a muscians! Happy!" Yami shouted.  
  
The King searched is eyes for any detection of a lie, but his eyes were clouded with anger and hate, that he couldn't tell. So he asumbed it was true.  
  
"Yes, tell me of your Pharaoh."  
  
"He would beat the living crap out of...."  
  
Yugi nudged him.  
  
"....he lives to help his people," me mummbled.  
  
"I see, tell me of his war plans."  
  
"Ra! I'm only an assistant scribe! How could I know!"  
  
"You're right, you wouldn't. But your still of some use since you can translate Egyptian for us. The other is no use. Guards! Take him away!"  
  
"No!" Yami shouted in protest, while bringing Yugi protectively to his chest.  
  
Yugi could only tremble in his embrace.  
  
"Give me one good reason why?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
The King cuffed him again.  
  
"You do not tell me what to do," he hissed.  
  
One of his advisors, who had been standing behind his chair, made his way to him. "Your highness," he whispered in his ear. "This slave, Yami, has the spirit of fire and soul of a lion. If you wish to tame him, the young one will be of use."  
  
The King thought of this then nodded, and waved him away.  
  
"I have decided to keep you both as slaves. You will work hard and never disobey me. Guards take them back to their cell," he ordered.  
  
They were grabbed and dragged out of the throne.  
  
"Sire, what do you plan for Yami?" asked another advisor.  
  
"Oh, I have my plans for him, and especially for that little brat."  
  
"You think it wise to be hard on the little one?" asked the other.  
  
"No. I'm not a softy, I'm King Katsuya."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was cursing as Yugi just sat in a corner, curdled up with his knees to his chest. It all happened so fast, first they were sailing far East, then next thing they knew they ended up in a cell in Rome. They were the only survivors, for they searched for weeks to find their missing crew men, then were captured by guards.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up, a bit startled.  
  
"I should have left you at home. You don't deserve to be in this mess."  
  
Yugi slowly rose up and focused on Yami's faint outline and slowly started making his way towards him. He put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I would have come either way."  
  
Yami put his hand on top of Yugi's and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Oh, Yugi. If anything happened to you I swear I'll beat the hell out of them."  
  
"Yami, what happens now?" Yugi whispered. "And I'm a bit curious. The King saw through the pharaoh's slave, but seemed to believe the assistants."  
  
"Call me a good actor."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Or temper tantrum."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Yugi giggled and hugged him tighter. Yami smiled and then pulled a card from his belt.  
  
"Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Swords appeard everywhere and lit up the small room. Yugi screamed as Yami pulled his eyes away. It was a square cell with skeletons chained to the wall, and rats. Chunks of rotted flesh and dried blood littered the floor and walls, and on the ceiling hung newly dead bodies that looked zombyish. They were covered with blood and fresh blood dripped down. No wonder they couldn't find them. There crew were captured first and died.  
  
"Oh Ra, Oh Ra," Yugi muttered in Yami's chest.  
  
"Light cease!"  
  
The light vanished.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi chocked and tears cascaded down his small face.  
  
"Shhh. Forget the seen, Yugi. Don't think of it," he whispered as they sunk to their knees.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A felt a rat brush my back."  
  
Yami snatched at something and threw it. Then felt something brush against him.  
  
"Wait, rats hate light."  
  
The puzzle around his nech glowed and the screeches of rats were heard.  
  
"Yami, I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be," he whispered, and geltly set him into his lap and rocked him.  
  
Soon it lulled him to sleep.  
  
"I'll get us out of here Yugi, I promise," and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Yugi."  
  
"I love you to, Yami," came a mummble.  
  
Yami smiled and hugged him tighter to him, slipping off to sleep as the glowing puzzle protected them from the shadows. ~*~  
  
Once dawn broke through grays skies, Yami was forced away from Yugi and was shoved up the staircase. Yami cursed as his bare toes hit the stone staircase while he was being taken up. Yugi stared sadly after them and sat in a curdled up position. The cell was dark again, since the light was gone, and Yugi shivered at the cold. He grimaced as he heard rats scrurring through the cell and a shiver went up his spine as he remembered of the corpes that hung from the ceiling. He sniffed and curdled up tighter as he rocked himself back and forth.  
  
"Ra. Please help us. Even if I don't make it. Yami needs to return to Egypt, before it's to late. Please."  
  
He only was answered in silence, and wandered if Ra could even hear him from Rome. Minutes seemed like hours and what seemed like an enternity, he heard the door creak open and he looked up hopefully.  
  
"Yami?" but he was wrong.  
  
"Your look a like is causing a whole lot of trouble for us."  
  
Yugi fell to his knees, and put his hands together.  
  
"Please forgive him! I beg you, don't hurt him."  
  
"Oh, it's not him you should be worrying about," he said with a evil laugh.  
  
Yugi's amythist eyes widened as the guard grabbed his arm and he hung down as he carried him by the back of his shirt. Once the doors opened, Yugi winced at the brightness of the sun shining in his delicate eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't!" came a growl, and Yugi squinted to see Yami being held back by two guards with the King standing before him.  
  
"Oh, I do. And this brat will pay for your ignorance!" he shouted, and snapped his fingers.  
  
A beast appeared, as it stretched it's neck up into the sky and roared. Yami and Yugi stared in horror at the black beast with the eyes the color of blood.  
  
"No," Yami whispered. "It can't be."  
  
King Katsuya let out a harsh laugh as he stroaked under the creatures chin.  
  
"This is my pet, Curibios, animal of Hades."  
  
"By Ra," Yugi whispered, as his eyes adjusted to see more clearly. "Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"For your ignorance and stubborness slave," he mocked, making Yami growl. "your poor defenseless companion will suffer."  
  
"You monster!" Yami shouted. "He's a innocent boy! He shouldn't be punished for my doings!"  
  
"The more innocent the better," he said as a smile played on his lips.  
  
He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Curibios! Take him to Hades Realm!" he ordered.  
  
Curibios threw it's head back, creating a orb of light in it't mouth and flung it's head forward, throwing it straight at Yugi, who the guard dropped to the ground.  
  
"No! Yugi!" Yami shouted, as it flew towards him.  
  
He jerked, but the guards held his arms firmly. Yugi panicked and put his arms in front of him for defiance when he felt a huge force, like a solid wall, crush into him. He felt agony pain as he felt something trying to rip something from his body. He opened his mouth to scream, but the tug was soon gone and he found himself somewhere in a dark gloomy realm. It gave him the chills and immediately felt pressure crushing his lungs.  
  
"Oh...Ra!" he choked out, as he tried to breathe.  
  
He slowly collapsed to his knees and slowly lost consiousness. The awareness ceased as a dark shadow passed his vision. As he lay there, breathing becoming labored, soundless footsteps came towards him and scooped him up and carried him deeper within the realm. ~*~  
  
Yami's eyes were wide as he watched the horror of the power hitting Yugi. He jerked forewards to escape their grasp, but they refused to let him go. Once the dust settled, Yugi's little form was sprawled upon the ground, motionless. Yami felt his heart become tight and breathing started hurting as he stared at the ground, biting his lip to fight back tears. King Katsuya had a snug look on his face as he stroaked his pet's neck.  
  
"You never loose your touch," he cooed in his dragon's ear.  
  
It made a rumble in it's throat, like a pur of a cat. Yami looked up sharply at him.  
  
"You bastard! You killed him!" he shouted, and stared jerking to get out of the guard's grasps.  
  
King Katsuya only smiled and eyed Yami.  
  
"I can bring him back," he said.  
  
Yami immediately stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can bring him back," he repeated.  
  
"Bring him back," Yami growled.  
  
"Why should I listen to a slave like you? You only a speck of dust to the sun," he mocked and jammed his knee into Yami's abomen. Yami's eyes went wide as air got knocked out of him, and started coughing, that didn't help the spasms of pain that shot through his abomen. He groaned and dangled limply. King Katsuya smiled evilly as he roughly brought Yami's face up.  
  
"You want him back more then anything?" he hissed.  
  
"Yes," he gasped out even though he knew he was being mocked.  
  
"Then you'll have to fight for him," and released his chin. "Take him to the coloseum!" he ordered. ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: I hope this turns out okay.  
  
Yami: Flame her! Flame her!  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: what?  
  
Mijikai: (glaring at Yami and throws a brick at him.)  
  
Yami: Ow...  
  
Yugi: Please review if you have intreast in it and so she knows if she should delet it or not. Thanks! Bye! 


	2. Hades Realm

Mijikai: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Yami: I can't believe this.  
  
Mijikai: Ha ha! Sucker!  
  
Yami: Why is it aibou who always dies!?  
  
Mijikai: You want to die?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Yugi: Then why are you complaining?  
  
Yami: (shrug) Who knows and who gives?  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrop) Where do you get this stuff?  
  
Yami: Ever heard of MTV?  
  
Yugi: (Gasp) You actually watch that stuff!  
  
Mijikai: Okay this is getting out of hand! ***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Thanks a bunch! Reviews really help inspire me!  
  
Black-Magic-Spellbinder: Yugi: Ouch, that has to hurt. Mijikai: Let's make one thing clear at least, shall we? I DID NOT KILL YUGI! Yami: You call extracting his soul from his body and into Hades realm isn't killing and having a invisable force crush his lungs and having a shadow pass over his eyes? Mijikai: He's still breathing and he was only knocked out! Yami: Do soulless people breathe? Mijikai: Well, they have to, or else Sugoroku Motoh would have been given a funeral before he got back and...okay so maybe the soul doesn't breathe! Yugi: That is true......somewhat. Mijikai: I am not a bitch! (sniff) Yami: What's wrong with her? Yugi: First time being called that. Yami: (eyes wide) Really. I've been called illegimate child before (means the other B word) many times in my life. Yugi: That's when you started becoming age 14. Yami: Well then how old is she! Mijikai: STOP TALKING BEHIND MY BACK! (I'm only joking. I know you only said that as a joke. No hard feelings. ^_-) Any how, thanks for your review! Bye!  
  
Silver Dragon: Mijikai: S'okay, I know what you mean, and I did rate it R didn't I? Yugi: Yeah, but still it's unpleasent. Who would want to stay in a cell with dead corpses hanging from the ceiling? Yami: When I was a pharaoh... Yugi and Mijikai: (covers Yami's mouth) We don't want to hear your sick past! Yami: Mmhp! Mijikai: Thanks for the reveiw!  
  
Jadej.j: Mijikai: You haven't read nothing yet. Yugi: I don't think that's meant for a good thing, is it. Yami: You think?  
  
KaTyA: Yami: Yes! Some simpathy! Yugi: Yes, what's happening so far is very heart breaking. Mijikai: So you don't like it? Yugi: NO! Yami: I totally agree. Mijikai: (sulking) Yugi: No! No! I meant, no that's not it. Yami: Aibou? What the heck? Yugi: Okay, I meant, no. Not no as in answearing the question, I meant no, in denying the question. Mijikai: I kind of get it. Anyway, thank's for your review and your fan fic Broken Angel rocks! (Thumbs up)  
  
Yami-Jen: Yami: Yami-Jen is kidding, right? Yugi: (pats him on the back) No. Yami: NO JUSTICE! Mijikai: What is he blabbing about? Yugi: (leans to whisper in Mijikai's ear) I have no idea, but just pretend to understand and you'll be fine. Mijikai: (sweatdrop) Kayyyyyyyyyy. Thanks for the review and see ya later! Yami: (sulking) no justice, no justice, no..... Yugi: Yami, please stop. Yami: (keeps muttering) Yugi: YAMI SHUT UP!  
  
PhoenixGal: Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOO! (goes for the delete button) Mijikai: (grabs the back of his jacket) Don't even think about it. Yami: NO! (keeps reaching) Al..most..can..reach..No! Yugi: Yami, your weird. (put's a hat on and takes a suitcase) Yami: Where are you going? Yugi: Fleeing from the border. (get's into a taxi cab) Mijikai: You scared him away! Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gasps for air)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!!!!!! AIBOU! COME BACK! Mijikai: (Blinks. Put's on a hat and grabs up a suit case) Yami: And where are you going? Mijikai: Following Yugi's advice. (Cab drives off) Yami: I'm all alone know. WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW CONTROL THE STOIRES FATE!!! Mijikai: You are such an idiot. Yami: Where did you come from? Mijikai: I'm not leaving you alone with this story. Yami: Dang! Mijikai: As the insanity rolls on, Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!  
  
The 7th Toraphim: Mijikai: I know. I thought it sounded bad too. I'll change that detail. Thanks! I thought they were called Kings back then because Odysses was considered a King. Yugi: (Blushes) Awwwwwww shucks. I'm not that cute. Mijikai: (Hugs Yugi) Yes you are. Yugi: (Blushes even more) Jou: I am not an illegimate child! I'll have you know that my mother and father had their wedding in a private ceremony and I can show you their wedding vows to prove it! But of course I am loveable. (Hugs himself) Everybody: (sweatdrops and steps away) Mijikai: To answer your question, yes the others will be showing up.....somehow.....but yeah! Thanks for the review and the suggestion! It really helps! Bye!  
  
Serina: Mijikai: (flushes) Thanks! Yami: This is not happening. Yugi: Ignore him, he's only like this because he's against Mijikai. Mijikai: Why are you against me anyway? Yami: Uhhh....your short? Yugi: I'm short! Yami: Yeah, but she's shorter. Your at least Five feet, aren't you? Yugi: Well, yeah....Yami: See. Mijikai: Your mean. And I know that's not the reason either. Yami: Well, that just sucks for you. Mijikai: You are so mean sometimes! Yugi: Uh, oh. I predict another fight coming up. Thanks for reviewing! And we'll, hopefully, hear from you again!  
  
Mijikai: Thanks so much for the reviews! They can really lift the spirit! ***************************************************************  
  
Slave  
  
Hades Realm  
  
The young soul walked slowly away from the deadly pressure that destroyed all who weren't that powerful. In his thin, dirty arms was a small soul that it had never seen before. Of course, it had never seen many and when it did, they were a horrible sight to look upon. But it puzzled him, that this one looked healthy. Pale, but healthy. The boy wasn't gaunt or dirty like the rest of them. He steadly walked on, only hearing the laboring breathing of the young soul he found.  
  
"What 'ave you got there?" came a snarl.  
  
The soul haulted and slowly turned, while trying to hide the bundle in his thin arms.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered in a dried cracked voice.  
  
The other soul didn't looked very convinced as it caught dangling feet. He growled and grabbed the poor soul's hair and wrenched it.  
  
"Listen you little twit. Hand over what you've got and I won't hurt you today."  
  
"The days blend. No telling when days or months pass. How do you know when the sun sets or when it rises. Tell me that much Ushiro."  
  
Ushiro only curled his hand into a fist and punched him. The soul flew back, blood spurting from his nose. As he landed on his side, Ushiro spotted the bundle and snatched it up.  
  
"What's this?" he mussed as he studyied the unconsious soul.  
  
"Please. He's no improtance to you. Just give him to me and we can both be on our way," it said as it slowly rose up, wipping blood from it's nose.  
  
Ushiro glanced at the unconsious soul to the wounded one. Then threw him.  
  
"I won't waste my time with you know. Your so pathetic, nobody even thinks of you anymore. You worthless twit. Your worseless. Nobody cares. Why else are you rotting here instead of with your family. Huh!?" he snarled.  
  
The soul flinched and gently took up the bundle again and trodded on.  
  
'Ushiro is right. I am worthless. Why else am I here? Why else am I not with my father? I'm just a lost soul....for know.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi's awarness slowly returned as his heavy lids were forced open, but slowly. His lungs stung at every breath he took and he felt fatigue keeping him from moving. He observed his surroundings with half opened eyes and saw only black.  
  
'Have...I gone blind?'  
  
He slowly tried getting up, but a force held him back.  
  
"No," came a soft voice.  
  
Yugi easily pushed the persons fingers away, and succeeded in sitting up. Cryptic eyes slowly obersved his surroundings and gasped as it landed on a gaunt, haggard, careworn, form before him. It's skin was drawn tight to it's bones and it's pale skin was bruised and dirty. Rags hung from it's thin form and it's tangled hair hung back and gray dull eyes stared blankly at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked softly, feeling pity taking over his fear.  
  
"It's been so long," It whispered in a cracked voice. "So long since I've seen a healthy face."  
  
Yugi blinked as he slowly crawled to him and brushed his fingers on it's. It flinched at first, but relaxed as the soothing stroaks became a comfort.  
  
"Did...you...save me?" Yugi asked as he looked up into the glazed eyes.  
  
It nodded. Yugi's expression broke into a smile, that surprised the being. The tried one itself. It felt odd, but good.  
  
"What is your name, little one?"  
  
"My name is Yugi. What's yours?"  
  
It sighed as the smile vanished.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been called my name, but yet I still remember."  
  
Yugi waited patiently as the being was lost in thought, then answered.  
  
"My name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
"Ryou, where am I?"  
  
"You are in Allah's Sin. Where all who has done a sin to Allah are banished here."  
  
Yugi blinked.  
  
"I heard the Emperor call it Hades Realm."  
  
Ryou only snorted as he bowed his head.  
  
"This is a realm with many names, I descovered. It has no true name."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have done a great sin to Allah."  
  
"I can't imagine that."  
  
Ryou only shook his head.  
  
"I have."  
  
Silence clogged the hearing as they were lost in their thoughts.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked suddenly.  
  
Ryou only shook it's head as tears swelled in it's eyes.  
  
"I can not say," It choked as he wipped the tears away.  
  
"You'll feel better," reasured Yugi as he brought his knees up and rested his cheek on the. "Yami always says that telling someone your problems always make you feel better."  
  
"Yami? What's he like?" Ryou asked as he to lifted his knees to it's chest.  
  
"Yami is very powerful, spiritually and literally. He gains respect easily and can lead a huge army to war. He can do anything be believes in, because he believes in his heart. Now tell me about this sin you commited."  
  
Ryou's small smile dropped and it's face became distant looking.  
  
"I have done a great sin, I will never forget." ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Mijikai: Phew! That took me a while to update, sorry about that.  
  
Yami: Pathetic is what I say.  
  
Mijikai: Put a sock in it!  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Mijikai: Yugi you handle him for a while, will you  
  
Yugi: Do I have to?  
  
Mijikai: Please?  
  
Yugi: Fine. (grabs his ear and drags him to his room. Slams door) STAY IN YOUR ROOM TILL I TELL YOU TO COME OUT! There. (goes back to anime)  
  
Mijikai: Right. Probably sucks right now, but don't worry it will get better! 


	3. Long Ago

The desert was as dry and hot as always, but the little one didn't mind. We wore a woven cloth over his head, to protect it from the projecting sun that shone over head. His tribe had stopped for a rest and set up tents to sleep in, while females prepared food. This boy was different from the others. He was an albino, with brown eyes, and unusual innocence. He was about six and lived a happy life with his father and fellow tribes men.  
  
"Ryou!" called out his father. "Meals are done!"  
  
Ryou turned from the cliff and ran down and jumped into his father's arms.  
  
"What are we eatting this time?" he asked in his high voice.  
  
"Birds, with those big feathers and ugly bald heads," described his father.  
  
"Ewwwwwww!" Ryou complained as he wrinkled his small nose.  
  
His father laughed and tapped his nose.  
  
"I"m only joking. Looks like dried meat and fruit."  
  
"That sounds much better then those birds!"  
  
"I agree!"  
  
He placed Ryou down and held his small hand in his as they both walked towards the buzzing of camp.  
  
~This was my when I was innocent and happy, and never suspected the dangers in life. It wasn't till eight years later that I found that all life his usually ended with tradegy.~  
  
Ryou was a young and energetic young man who had his usual curiousity streak. One night, the tribe camped near a rubble of rocks and the boys had decided to explore the cavern. Ryou had happily joined in and right after supper, they ran towards the pile of rocks and slipped into the opening.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked one of them named Arabash.  
  
"Don't be a coward! If you're going to back out, I suggest you do so now!" shouted the lead boy, named Mahama.  
  
Arabash shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"If we get killed though it's you're fault," grunted Ryou's closest friend, Marik.  
  
Mahama only snorted and lead them through a small passage that was so small they had to crawl through it. It seemed hours as they crawled on their knees, and receiving minor scratches on their knees and hands.  
  
"This is pathetic," muttered Marik, who was right behind Ryou.  
  
"Shut up Marik! If you think this is stupid then I suggest you leave right now!"  
  
"You wish Mahama!"  
  
There was only a growl and Marik started cursing under his breath. In what seemed like an enternity they finally emerged from the cramped tunnel, and stretched to sooth their stiff mucles. Ryou looked up and realized that they were in a dimly lit cave and to their bad luck, they forgot a light.  
  
"Now smart one, now what will we do?" came Marik's sarcastic remark.  
  
"Shut the hell up Marik!" Mahama snapped as he turned to find a passage out.  
  
"Maybe we should go back," Arabash suggested shackily.  
  
"Fine, go you little coward!"  
  
"Now just a minute Mahama!" Ryou interupted. "Just because Arabash thinks we should go back does not indicate he is a coward!"  
  
"So, Ryou, you're defending that little weakling?" Mahama asked coldly.  
  
"Arabash is not a weakling! He's just young and can't take things that we can."  
  
"It's his ignorance and cowardiness that makes him like that," he sneered, which made the young one flinch.  
  
Ryou glared, though Mahama probably couldn't see it, and moved to defend Arabash.  
  
"You are being an ass, right now!"  
  
"You dare insult me Ryou?"  
  
"If you continue to insult Arabash I will."  
  
"Why you little albino!"  
  
"You're soul has been taken my sainten, I can tell," Ryou said in a dead whisper.  
  
Silence clouded the chamber, as the words sank in.  
  
"How dare you," he sneered, and lunged for him.  
  
Ryou barely dodged and ran to the left, but only hit the wall. He got up and felt his way along the wall, half thankful it was dark but half regretful. Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him, and they both fell to the ground. He felt hands grab his throat and choked as the fingers applied pressure on his gullet, and started gasping.  
  
"You bastard! I'll make you pay for that!" shouted Mahama.  
  
Ryou desperately forced his body to roll to the left, and was surprised that his his stomach hit the edge of something. He slowly got up, but was shoved by Mahama, who had fallen off his back when he rolled, and Ryou screamed as he fell. As he fell deeper and deeper in darkness, he could faintly hear the words above.  
  
"Holy shit! What did you just do!" shouted Marik.  
  
"That bastard deserved it!"  
  
"Why you little...!"  
  
The words were lost as he lost consiousness.  
  
~This was only the beginning of the down fall of my perfect life, and I regret now of insulting Muhama like that. Or even stepping foot inside the rubble. I dont' know where I went wrong, but ever day I wish that it didn't happen.~  
  
Ryou moaned as he felt his back aching and slowly opened his eyes. It was so dark, he thought he became blind. He slowly sat up and winced as he held a hand to his head.  
  
"Owwww. Where am I?"  
  
No answer replied, though that was expected, and he slowly stood. He felt something sticky on the side of his head, and groaned as he realized what it was.  
  
"Now how am I going to get out of here?" he wondered out loud.  
  
*Who is there?*  
  
Ryou jumped, and turned his head this way and that, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Whose there? Show yourself!"  
  
*So, little boy. You have found the secret chamber.*  
  
"All I want is to get out!"  
  
*Follow the lights and you will find you're friends.*  
  
Ryou blinked, but suddenly, small lights lit up to the left. Ryou smiled and ran quickly towards it and ran down the tunnel. It wasn't very long till he tripped and fell flat on his stomach. He groaned as he sat up, when his fingers brushed something. In curiousitly, he grabbed it and without thinking or examining it he slipped it over his neck and continued to dash down the tunnel, not hearing the evil cackle from the chamber behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryou? Ryou! Allah! You're safe!" shouted his father that was standing outside of the rubble, with other of the people.  
  
Marik was beside his father, and smiled in relief.  
  
"Damn, Ryou. You have us quite a scare. We thought you were dead!"  
  
Ryou smiled at Marik and was embraced by his father, whispering his thanks to Allah that he was safe. Once they parted, Marik noticed the strange obeject over Ryou's neck, and pointed at in with confusion.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Oh, this? I found it while running from the chamber I found," he answered as he started examening it.  
  
It was a beautiful piece of work, made of gold. It had ring, with a triangle in the middle with a strange eye in the middle. Strange obejects hung down from it and shimmered erily in the moon light. As he stared, he became transfixed and his eyes started clouding.  
  
*You are mine. You are under my controll.*  
  
Ryou's eyes drooped, and it wasn't till his father threw his arm around his thin shoulders that he snapped out of it.  
  
"Let's go home, son," he said happily.  
  
Ryou gave him a shaky smile and nodded, as his father led him towards a tent.  
  
*That's when it happened. The starting of my cruel fate. I still remember the deed and will never forget.*  
  
Late that night, Ryou and his father went to a river side, they found near there resting spot. His father dipped a bottle into the cool water, as Ryou did the same with the other skins. Suddenly, the ring shimmered and Ryou winced as he felt something stab him and looked down screamed as he saw the sharp points surrounding the ring digging into his chest. Blood dribbled down and he touched one, trying to pull it out, but when he started to, he felt unbareable pain. He felt a jerk, and soon felt...odd. He faintly heard his father come towards him with concern dripping in his voice. He stood and felt his mouth twitch into a smirk. But...is that possible? He could swear he was doing no such thing. He saw his father before him with his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Ryou are you alright? I heard you scream. Did you get bitten?" he asked with a frown on his face.  
  
The smirk widened, as he met his father's gaze. Ryou wanted to shout for help, but he couldn't. His voice wouldn't work.  
  
*Little one. Why are you struggling? You're only doing what you're instincts tell you.*  
  
Ryou froze. Where was this voice coming from? And what did he mean instincts? He felt his hand shoot up and grab his father's throat, sqeezing it at the pressure points at the side. Ryou screamed, but nothing came from his lips, as his father's eyes went blank and fell limp.  
  
'Stop it! Stop it!' he screamed in his mind, and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself crying.  
  
He snapped his eyes open, and gasped as he dropped his father's neck. His father landed and lay there, dead. He breathed frantically and stared with shaking eyes at his hands. He...killed his father. No, he didn't . The demon inside him did. He...he would never do such a thing.  
  
*Don't trouble you're mind with such nonesense. You were just followin you're true instincts. Lust. For blood, and death.*  
  
'No! No!' Ryou screamed at the voice, and fell to his knees, clutching his head. "It wasn't me! It was you!"  
  
*I am mearly a voice. How can I take part in murder? It was you Ryou. It was you who murdered you're father.*  
  
"NO! NO!" Ryou screamed, as he bent over, trying to block out the taunting voice.  
  
"Hey is anyone there!" shouted someone, and Ryou snapped his head up.  
  
In fear and panic, he ran toward a wall of rock and jumped over it, croaching down low.  
  
"(gasp) Look at this! It's Master Bakura!"  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, yes he is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I see some bruising on the sides of the neck, so I'm suggesting someone choked him."  
  
"We better tell the lord," and footsteps ran back north.  
  
Ryou leaned against the wall, breathing harshly as his eyes were wide and glazed.  
  
"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it," he whispered to himself over and over.  
  
*You poor soul. Of course you did. Why did you hide? Why did you run away? Only criminals do that. Theives and murderes!*  
  
Ryou flinched and held his head.  
  
"No," he moaned. "I didn't do anything."  
  
*You did Ryou. You did. You murdered you're father.*  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*Poor soul. Can't take the shock of murdering you're father.*  
  
Ryou curled up tighter, as he cried.  
  
"No, no," he groaned.  
  
*Yes. YES!!!*  
  
"No," he whispered, before falling unconsious.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Ryou came to, he found himself on a soft matress, and groggily opened his eyes. Looming over him was Marik, with a young woman sqeezing water out of a towel behind him.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, concerned, as the woman placed a cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
Ryou groaned, and held his head.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was about to ask you that, young Ryou," said the woman.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Her?" Marik asked, pointing a finger to the woman. "She's Isis. My older sister."  
  
She smiled gently at Ryou, and nodded her head in greeting.  
  
"Rest, young Ryou. You need it."  
  
And Ryou did, gladly.  
  
~That was only the beginning. I became a theif and stole valuables and food. I don't know what possessed me. It wasn't till that night that I was caught...~  
  
Ryou felt his body remove itself from bed, and knew what was happeing.  
  
*No! No!*  
  
*Do not fight little one. Let you're instincts take over *  
  
*No! Please!* Ryou begged, but it was to late.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself move and felt something in his hands, and a sickening swish.  
  
"Stop! Murderer!" someone shouted.  
  
Ryou blinked and what he saw made him tremble. He dropped the bloody blade and stared at the leader. His neck had a deep gash and blood ran down his gullet, and a dribble from his mouth. In panic he ran out of the tent, when an spear whizzed by and landed inches from Ryou's foot. He stopped and slowly looked around him. He was surrounded, spear points thrust forward.  
  
"Ryou?!" came a familiar voice, and his eyes landed on Marik's.  
  
"Malik," Ryou whispered, as he collapsed to his knees. "Marik you have to believe me, it wasn't me. It was something else, I don't know what! It's because of this cursed thing!" and gripped the ring, but could not remove it.  
  
It became a dead weight. Marik seemed doubtful at first, then lowered his spear.  
  
"What are you doing!" Shouted another familiar voice.  
  
Ryou growled under his breath as he reconized it as Mahama.  
  
"He's the murderer! He killed our leader! He needs to be sentenced to death!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Marik snarled. "Ryou was never a one to lie. I believe him. We need to rid him of the ring! If it remains on him, there will be more slaughter."  
  
"Thank you, Marik," Ryou mumured.  
  
"This is all bull shit!" Mahama screamed with rage, and threw his spear.  
  
Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, but snapped open again when he heard a grunt and a weight fell on him. Ryou practically screamed in horror.  
  
"MARIK!" Ryou shouted, as he held his friend.  
  
Marik's breaths started coming in gasps. The spear was embedded into his stomach, and blood ran freely. He started coughing and turned his head to the side as he retched.  
  
"Marik," Ryou whispered sadly, as his friend turned his glossy purple eyes to his.  
  
"Well, there...goes...Isis's home...meal..." he said with a weak smile.  
  
"Marik, you shouldn't have blocked it! You should have let them kill me!" Ryou shouted, tears forming at the ends of his eyes.  
  
"Nay. I wouldn't live with myself if I let you die. But don't worry. I will be with Allah," he whispered, and he drew his final breath.  
  
"Marik," Ryou whispered as he shook with sobs. "MARIK!!!"  
  
To the surprise of the others, Ryou started glowing red, and his eyes were nothing but a white light. He stood, as the ground shook, and lighting struck. But it wasn't Ryou. It was a demon. The white hair was now wild, and his features turned twisted and hard. His once soft eyes became mean and lust. Canines were bared in anger.  
  
"YOU DARE KILL MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND!!! HAS SAITEN TAKEN YOU'RE HEARTS AND TWISTED THEM AND POISONED YOU'RE MINDS!!!?" his voice boomed as lightning struck again.  
  
*Lust is what you want, little soul. Go for it*  
  
*Shut up! I don't to hear your fucking ranting anymore!!! My only friend is lost! I SHALL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!*  
  
The ground shook, and people watched in horror as the demon, once known as Ryou, picked up a blade made of blood, and with one swipe killed the first line of men. One swipe after another, he killed many. He took a step and raised it once more, when he heard someone shout.  
  
"Stop! Ryou! Please! It's me Arabash! Remember? You stuck up for me! Remember! Please don't slaughter anymore!"  
  
The demon turned slowly to him, and stared. Arabash stood there, in the middle of the sea of blood, and stared with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ryou please. I know your there."  
  
But the demon had no response. Instead it swiped with the sword again. Arabash gasped in pain, as the blade cut his flesh and fell with a splash. His blood ran and was now joining the sea of blood. The action, though, had somehow snap Ryou out of his mental state, and the blade was dropped, as the terrible demon vanished and became a boy. Ryou slowly crawled to Arabash and cradled the bloodied body.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered, as he cried into the dead boys chest. "What have I done!?"  
  
~It was then, I was tied to a table and my spirit was banished here to Allah's Sin. But before I was gone, I saw the ring flash and the binds broke. The evil spirit had slaughtered the rest of my tribe.~  
  
~*~  
  
"So know you know," Ryou whispered, as it rocked himself back and forth. "Do you know understand?"  
  
Yugi blinked innocently, and put a hand to it's shoulder.  
  
"I believe...it wasn't you're fault."  
  
"How can you say that! I stole, murdered! How can you say that wasn't my fault!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"Because it wasn't. It was all the spirits fault. Not yours. Wake up Ryou! Can't you see that you've been used!"  
  
Ryou looked away, and Yugi felt immediatley bad.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"All I want, is to be with my father. To apologize, and stop that damn spirit!"  
  
"...Ryou...I can't really bring you forth to the beyond. Your soul has been tainted. But I think there is a way for you to leave this place...and you can join me and my brother, Yami."  
  
Ryou looked up and blinked at Yugi.  
  
"You would really...do that for me?" It asked.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yes. But there are some conditions...if you're willing..." Yugi said slowly.  
  
"I'll do anythig to get out to this place!"  
  
"Okay, here's what I will do..." Yugi started.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Phew! Well that's the end of this chapter. Next up is Yami and Leo!  
  
Yugi: Leo the Lion that is.  
  
Yami:...and why do I end up in the collosium again?  
  
Mijikai: It just sounds better if you were there instead of Yugi.  
  
Yami: Yeah right. You just want to get me killed!  
  
Mijikai: -_-............  
  
Yugi: Umm...hope you enjoyed it, and please review! 


	4. The Collosium

Mijikai: Sorry for the delay, and thank you all for the reviews! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slave The Colossium  
  
Yami winced as the hot sand scraped his arm, and quickly pulled himself up.  
  
His eyes widened as thousands of people surrounded him from above and they seemed to spin faster and faster till his eyes landed on a high balcony where the Emperor was seated.  
  
He snarled and felt like calling upon a monster to devour that fucken bastard.  
  
"My people!" Emperor Katsuya bellowed.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
"Today is a special treat! We have found a foreign slave and our greatest beast is ready to devour!"  
  
Yami winced at the volume of the cheer.  
  
It was deafening.  
  
"Bring out the Lion!"  
  
Yami whiped his head towards the opening iron gate and felt his courage freeze up as he saw a huge lion bounding out.  
  
But it wasn't any ordinary lion, no.  
  
It was Leo the King of Beasts.  
  
Yami reconized the monster and searched for something to defend himself desperately, but knew it was to late as the lion ran towards him with amazing speed.  
  
Yami dodged a leap and started running, but could hear snarls close behind.  
  
He glanced behind him, and saw yellow eyes, filled with lust.  
  
Unfortunately, he turned his eyes away to late, and smacked into the tile wall.  
  
It took him a moment to come back to his senses, before seeing the huge body about to slam into him.  
  
He rolled quickly to the left and jumped up, facing the lion in a fighting stance.  
  
The lion stared at him, then bellowed a mighty roar and bounded towards him with agile leaps.  
  
Yami couted slowly to five, then thrust his fist foreward, connecting it with the beasts stomach and taking hold, then taking his other, grabbing the mane, and threw him.  
  
There was silence as the beast flew through the air and fell with a crash to the ground.  
  
Every thing still...silent.  
  
Yami slowly approached the beast, but it suddenly leaped to it's feet and sharp claws tore flesh.  
  
Yami gasped, and let out a cry of pain as he grasped his bleeding arm.  
  
Blood spurted out, and the pain dulled his senses, and didn't hear the lion leaping towards him again, and felt more pain hit him in the back.  
  
He fell harshly to the ground, and lay there.  
  
His breaths came raggedly, and felt something warm and sticky starting to pool beneath him.  
  
He cried out as a huge paw slammed into his back and glanced up wearily into yellow eyes.  
  
Yellow eyes.  
  
Red eyes.  
  
Red eyes.  
  
Yami's eyes widened at the memory.  
  
Those red eyes that didn't care that they killed such an innocent person.  
  
Both yellow and red filled with lust for blood.  
  
Yami gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up, and gave a battle cry as he grabbed the beast by the mane with both hands and threw him into a wall.  
  
"Damn lion!" he shouted, as he staggered to stay standing. "You are only getting in the way of me getting my little one back!"  
  
The lion shook it's head, but snapped it's head up, bellowing in pain, as Yami slammed all his body weight onto the lion.  
  
With a huge swing, Yami was hit with it's paw and flew to the ground, but pulled himself back up.  
  
"You will not stop me from getting Yugi back!" he shouted, as the lion started charging for him.  
  
The lion roared angrily and leaped, knocking Yami down and pinning him down by placing his heavy paws onto his shoulders.  
  
Both crimson and yellow glared at each other.  
  
Suddenly, the trance was brocken when the lion jerked it's head down and bit Yami in the shoulder.  
  
Yami winced, and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, refusing to cry out.  
  
But the sinking of teeth was agony and couldn't hold a scream down his throat.  
  
"I summon Silver Fang! Go! Attack the lion!"  
  
Yami felt the weight disappear, and just lay there.  
  
He felt blood run from his three wounds and knew he was going to die.  
  
'I'm sorry Yugi. I failed to get you back,' he thought sadly, and was ready to die, when he heard pattering of feet. 'Shit, the damn lion's back.'  
  
He readied himself for the lions weight, but instead felt arms prop him up, and a hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yami? Yami?" came a choked whisper. "Yami...wake up."  
  
Yami felt his heart flutter.  
  
'Could it be?'  
  
His eyes fluttered as he struggled to open his eyes, and through small slits he saw that familiar face.  
  
"Y...Yugi?" he managed. "Am I...dead?"  
  
"No, not yet. But please don't! Please!"  
  
Yami shook his head slightly, and forced his eyes open a little more, and could clearly see a tear stained face of Yugi.  
  
A trembling hand caressed Yugi's cheek, and Yugi grabbed it and buried is face.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll...(sob) explain later. Just don't...die."  
  
Yami slowly, painfully rose up, and with a big breath forced his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a hug.  
  
Snarls were heard from far away, but with Yugi in his arms, he didn't care.  
  
His eyes closed and everything turned to oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mijikai: Okay, it's short. I"m sorry! But the next chapter should be longer.  
  
Yami: You killed me!  
  
Mijikai: I did not!  
  
Yugi: How did we escape the shadow realm. I thought Yami had to beat the lion to have that happen.  
  
Mijikai: You'll find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Home to Egypt

Slave Home to Egypt  
  
Yami felt great pain as he came to, and vagually felt something warm and wet pushing on his arm.  
  
He slowly turned his head and blinked up into the yellow eyes of the Silver Fang, who seemed to be begging him to get up.  
  
'Silver Fang? Yugi!' he thought, and tried getting up, but fell back down in exasghten, panting.  
  
He could hear growling far away, and had a bad feeling that the Leo Lion was prowling somewhere there.  
  
The Silver Fang lapped his face, and nuzzled him on his shoulder, trying to get him to stand up.  
  
"Can't...stand," he muttered, and the Silver Fang growled and levered his shoulder up about an inch or so, before it fell back to the ground.  
  
~Stand!~  
  
"What?" Yami asked as his eyes roamed around to pin point the voice.  
  
~You must stand. Leo won't back off for long! Hurry!~  
  
Yami cried out as he moved his head, and lay still, pain starting to ebb away, before trying again.  
  
He sucked in a sharp intake of breath as he tried again, and felt the Silver Fang's silky head pushing him from the back.  
  
Once he was in a sitting position, he waited till his vision stopped swimming before standing.  
  
The struggle was hard and painful, and once he was on his knees, he heard something charging foreward.  
  
His head snapped up and was horrified to see the Lion charging towards him again, but the Silver Fang head butted it.  
  
~Hurry!~ it shouted again, but was cut off as the Lion bit the Wolf's shoulder.  
  
It gave a howl of pain, before grabbing the Lion's ear with its teeth and pulling it off.  
  
Yami slowly counted to three before springing up to his feet.  
  
The pain was almost unbarable, and felt like fainting, but he knew if he did, he would lose.  
  
The Silver Fang and Leo the Lion, circled each other, both panting and bloody, and Yami took this opertunity to do some damage to the lion.  
  
He grasped a long bone that was discarded to the side with the other old pile of human bones, and slowly advanced towards the unsuspecting lion.  
  
With a powerful swing, he hit the lion over the head, and continued this movement till it lay still, a pool of blood beneath its head.  
  
Panting he dropped the disgusting thing, and re-collapsed on his postier-end, slumped over, trying to sooth the pain that shot up all over his body.  
  
He felt something soft settle beside him, and glanced to see the Silver Fang curled up, keeping his bleeding side warm.  
  
"You were here before I passed out, weren't you?" Yami panted.  
  
~Yes~  
  
"And you were there when Yugi held me."  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Where is he? Why isn't he here with me then? And why are you here?"  
  
~What you saw and felt was Yugi's soul. Not him himself. Soul's can not exist in this realm for very long, and used the minimum time to comfort you. I came to be because of him. I am forever in his debt~  
  
Yami laid a hand on the wolf's head, and took a shuddering breath.  
  
"As am I. If it wasn't for you, the lion would probably had eatten my flesh as I was in darkness, thank you."  
  
The Silver Fang gave a curt bark, and licked Yami's bloody hand.  
  
With an effort, Yami stood up, and faced the Emperor, who did not seem very pleased.  
  
"I have won this match, so you now have to full fill your promise!" Yami shouted, pointing at him.  
  
"True," was all he said and snapped his fingers, and one of the guards removed himself from the Emperor's side and threw Yugi's body from the balcony.  
  
Once that was done, Emerperor Katsuya glowed gold, and it emitted off of him and onto the falling body.  
  
Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened, but when he looked down he screamed.  
  
Yami and the Silver Fang ran towards the falling boy, and he fell perfectly into Yami's arms.  
  
Yami felt pain, and was forced to kneel to sooth it.  
  
Once it was a dull throb, he looked down at Yugi, and saw his eyes were wide and glazed, and his small body trembled.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi, please, snap out of it," Yami murmured, and shook him gently.  
  
Yugi's eyes slowly blinked and looked up at Yami, and gave him a shaky smile.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yugi," Yami said happily and hugged him, though it caused the pain to flare up again.  
  
The Silver Fang licked Yugi's cheek and he patted it on the head, smiling brightly at it.  
  
"Thank you, for helping Yami," he whispered.  
  
~My pleasure~  
  
Their happiness shattered, as guards surrounded them, grabbing the two brother's harshly, and dragging them out of the collosium.  
  
The Silver Fang growled and barked at the guards that surrounded it, and one was brave enough to grab it by the scruff of the neck and too dragged it out.  
  
"Take them back to their cell!" Emperor Katsuya shouted.  
  
"Bastard!" Yami spat before he disappeared out of the door.  
  
Emperor Katsuya relaxed back in his chair, frowning in concern.  
  
"It seems we have a bit more then we bargained for," he muttered to no one in particular. "Seems the _slaves_ know how to summon like I do. This could complicate things a bit more."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi winced as he was thrown harshly into their cell, and curled up into a fedal postion, trying to make himself as small as possible.  
  
"Yami?" he whispered.  
  
"..."  
  
"Yami?" he asked a bit louder, and shouted as he felt something touch him.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's me, don't be afraid," came the soothing voice he was waiting for.  
  
Yugi relaxed, and heard mumuring and the Swords lit up the cell once more, but gasped as he actually relized how badly hurt Yami was.  
  
He was leaning on the bars, covered with blood and sweat, face dropping its normal tan color.  
  
Beside him, rested the Silver Fang, who was licking its wounds.  
  
"Hang on Yami," Yugi muttered franticlly, and flipped through the papyrus cards in his pocket.  
  
He pulled out a card and held it high.  
  
"Mystic Elf, I summon you!" he shouted, and the card glowed brightly.  
  
The Elf materialized before Yugi, and bowed her head.  
  
~What do you wish of me, my young master?~  
  
"Mystic Elf, I need you to heal them," he said and pointed the the two.  
  
She nodded, and folded her hands into prayer and chanted, making her body glow.  
  
Time seemed to slow as the wounds started knitting back together, and sealed itself as if it never was there.  
  
~Are you hurt, young master?~ she asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head, beaming up at her.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you Mystic Elf."  
  
~Calm me when I am needed~ was all she said before becoming a card once more.  
  
Yugi gasped as he felt himself being grabbed and smiled up at Yami, who held him close.  
  
"Yugi," he mumbled in his hair. "I'm not letting you out of my arms again."  
  
"Yami, you don't really mean that do you?" Yugi asked, trying to squirm out of Yami's grip, but it only tightened.  
  
"Who says I won't?" Yami teased.  
  
"Hey! Yami!" he shouted, and a deep chuckle escaped Yami's throat, as a softer one came from the bars.  
  
Yami snapped his head up and his eyes fell on...a boy?  
  
The boy was about his age, possessing white hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
He wore nothing but rags and looked malnutrioned.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami demanded, holding Yugi closer.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said quietly. "It's alright. This is Silver Fang, or in other words, Ryou. I met him in the Shadow Realm, and we befriended, as I know you will. He was stuck in the realm and you know the only way to escape it was either by becoming a duel monster or being brought back to your body."  
  
Yami released Yugi, and scooted closer to Ryou, who seemed nervous as he approached.  
  
"You helped Yugi in the Shadow Realm?" he asked, and Ryou slowly nodded.  
  
"Can you speak?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Do you have any friends beside Yugi?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, guess what. You just earned yourself another one."  
  
Ryou blinked, then smiled up at a grinning Yami.  
  
"You saved me and helped Yugi, I am in your debt."  
  
The smile brightened, and he whipped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Thank you. This means alot to me, Yami. Yugi's told me alot about you, especially how brave and strong your heart is."  
  
Yami blushed, and quickly looked away.  
  
"No...I...I'm not...I mean...well...a..." he stuttered.  
  
"Don't be so modest big brother," Yugi laughed, and received a glare.  
  
Suddenly, they heard voices conversing with each other and they all became silent as the listened in.  
  
"We're moving again?"  
  
"Yes, the war is starting."  
  
"Who shall be our victims this time?"  
  
"We are moving out to Kemet, the land of the Pharaoh."  
  
Ryou heard Yami and Yugi suck in their breaths sharply.  
  
"When do we move out?"  
  
"As soon as we find a tactican. Nobody is sure of this mysterious land, and so far, nobody we've met his familiar with the territory."  
  
Yami closed his eyes as his thoughts quickly accumilated an idea, and shouted at the two guards.  
  
They both looked up and marched towards the cell, glowering down at the prisoner.  
  
"What, _slave_?" one spat.  
  
"You said you were going to the territory of Kemet?" Yami asked slowly.  
  
"So, what's it to you?" the guard sneered.  
  
"And you looking for someone who knows of the land?" Yami continued as if the guard hadn't interupted.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"I can help you. I know someone who knows the land of Kemet well, and can guide you there with ease."  
  
"Oh yeah? Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You!?" they howled with laughter, slapping their sides. "Why would you know about Kemet?"  
  
"I _live_ in Kemet. I've been there for all my life, you think I wouldn't know my own home land?" Yami asked stiffly.  
  
"But why would you want to betray your home land? Most likely trying to make an excuse in going, then would run away to warn your Pharaoh about us."  
  
"This is my home now. Nothing can change that."  
  
The guards stared at the prisoner for some time, before whispering to each other and nodding.  
  
"We shall announce this to Emperor Katsuya," one said and both left.  
  
Once they were gone, Yugi looked at Yami with disbeleaving eyes.  
  
"What do you mean this is our home now? And how dare you betray Kemet!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yugi, listen, it's all part of my plan."  
  
"What plan?" Yugi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the Pharaoh's General for nothing," Yami said with a shrug before leaning back. "You better rest. If my plan goes into order, we shall have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
"What is your plan?" Ryou finally spoke.  
  
"You shall see, tomorrow," Yami repeated before closing his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Emperor Katsuya paced inside his chambers, eyes dazed as he listened absently to the pitter patter of his own footsteps.  
  
Suddenly, he pain seared at his temple and he collapsed to his knees with a groan.  
  
~Someone help me!~  
  
~Your attepmts to escape my power is futile _emperor_~ a voice sneered in his head.  
  
~Stop controlling me! I don't want to hurt my people!~  
  
~Your people are useless garbage and when I find shit I usually discard it.~  
  
~Bastard!~  
  
~Now, now, let's be more civilized.~  
  
~Civilized my ass! Stop it! Get out of my head! Stop controlling my body! I saw what you did to that innocent ship of people and that boy...that poor boy. You sent him to Hades Realm and made his older brother almost die at the colloseum for him! What kind of heartless bastard are you!~  
  
~You have no say in this Katsuya. I'm in control now~  
  
Emperor Katsuya cried out as his head built up with immense pain, before panting on all fours.  
  
A knock on the door brought him back to his senses and wrenched the door open.  
  
"What do you want!" he barked.  
  
"Sir, the _slave_ claims to be from Kemet and is offering to help us into the land of the Egyptians."  
  
To the guards surprise, the Emperor smirked evilly.  
  
"This was exactly what I was hoping for. Ready the slaves. They shall be our new members of our army."  
  
"Yes sire," the guard said with a bow.  
  
~Wait! Please help me!~ the voice called out to the guards back, and made the emperor's lips smirked evilly.  
  
~Your attempts our futile Jounouchi. For you see, I won, and my prize, Rome and Kemet~  
  
~NO!~  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Mijikai: Oooooo, can you say plot twist? Okay, I have a question. Who thought Yami was the Pharaoh?  
  
Yami: But I _am_ the pharaoh.  
  
Mijikai: In the anime.  
  
Yami: You mean...I'm not Pharaoh? (faints)  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Mijikai: Thank you for the many supportive reviews, and I apologize for the long wait for this chapter.  
  
Review! 


	6. TRAITOR

Slave TRAITOR  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open as he heard the cell swing open and blinked up at two guards.  
  
"You!" he growled, as he shook Yami roughly. "The emperor wants to see you."  
  
Yami yawned, while nodding, and slowly rose, having his wrists grabbed by the two guards.  
  
"Come on," the guard grumbled, but then stopped as he stared at Ryou.  
  
He kicked him awake, and glowered down at him.  
  
"Who are you? I don't remember sending no albino here."  
  
"Uh...I was here for...four months, so of course you wouldn't know," Ryou lied. "And I'm not an albino," he added under his breath.  
  
With a jerk, Yami was led out of the cell, and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
"I hope he'll be okay," Yugi muttered.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine," Ryou reasured. "By the way, did I hear right last night? Yami is actually the General for the Pharaoh?"  
  
Yugi coughed, and smiled.  
  
"I guess it had to come out sooner or later. But, yes, he is the personal general to the Pharaoh."  
  
"Ah, and you are...?"  
  
"Oh, I'm nothing special. I just hang out in the palace, doing nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami stood there, watching the emperor pace back and forth before the Emperor stopped to look at him.  
  
"So, you are offering to guide us to Kemet? I'm surprised. With all your stubborness, I was planning to torture it out of you instead of you coming queitly. What are you planning and that feeble little mind of yours?"  
  
"I just came to terms that this is my home. Kemet is long gone, and now I have to serve my master," Yami said calmly, bowing.  
  
Emperor Katsuya smiled, a wicked smile.  
  
"Don't try your lies with me, _slave_. Just a moment ago you wanted to rip my throat out, and now you are bowing? Where's your pride?"  
  
"Gone. You showed me that struggling is futile. I decided that if I wanted to survive then I will have to adapt to my new home, and serve my new master."  
  
"Hmmmmm, interesting. Very well, what is it you plan to do?"  
  
"Let me be General and..."  
  
"Now, now, let's not get carried away _slave_. You are mearly an assistant, unless your lieing to me and are somthing more."  
  
"No, forgive me for suggesting such a..."  
  
"Absurd thing, yes. You are forgiven," Emperor Katsuya said with a nod. "But you can qualify in the lines of a soilder. But you will need to consult with the Captain and General daily to make sure you are traveling the right route. And if you show any sign of betrayal, we shall slit your brothers throat. Then yours. You understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You shall report to the Captain at dawn tomorrow. You will be measured for uniform, given uniform, and regulations. Dismissed."  
  
Yami turned to leave, with the two guards on each side, and left a smiling Emperor behind.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Ryou perked up as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and immediately started questioning Yami as he was shoved into his cell.  
  
"Silence!" he snapped, and both immediately ceased their words. "Thank you."  
  
He sank to the floor and leaned on the bars, closing his eyes, sitting still.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, then at Yami, and Yugi hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder, and his eyes slowly opened, boring down on him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
"What exactly are you planning?"  
  
"I'm going to war."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"I'm going to war."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, clapping a hand to his mouth.  
  
"You're...betraying Kemet? And you are their...and you go a head and...I've never been so ashamed of you in my life!" Yugi fumed, and stomped to the other side of the cell, to sit alone.  
  
Ryou glanced at Yami, before going to Yugi's side to calm him down.  
  
"Yugi, I'm sure he has his reasons," Ryou tried, but Yugi didn't answer. "Yugi? Yugi, I'm sure Yami doesn't mean to betray his country. I believe he has a plan, and using the excuse too..."  
  
"No, Ryou," came Yami's voice, and he looked up to see Yami, bowing his head. "It's over. I'm not an Egyptian anymore. From now on, I'm Roman. And I have to defend my country."  
  
Yugi felt a stab of pain, and looked up slowly, but Yami refused to lift his head.  
  
"Then from now on, you are no longer my brother, but a stranger. A Roman," Yugi said quietly, and turned away, resting his head on his knees.  
  
Small sobs shook his body, and Ryou tried his best to comfort him, rubbing his back, and trying to pull him out of his tears.  
  
Yami bit his lip, but dared not say the truth.  
  
If he did, then someone could over hear and he would be exicuted, but first totured to tell the location of his homeland.  
  
'I'm sorry Yugi, but if I told you that I will be betraying the Roman's, we shall not make it to Kemet.'  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Alright, arms up, chin up. don't look down!" ordered the dresser. "Hmmmm, skinny, very skinny. Arms good, legs, good, no saggy bum, good, healthy? Yes, good. Okay, your good. Gear right there."  
  
Yami gathered up his uniform and went into the dressing room to change.  
  
Once he was dressed, he was directed to where the soilders were to wait, and he couldn't believe how many young men there were.  
  
Some were younger then himself, about Yugi's age.  
  
"Okay, move aside! I gotta stubborn one 'ere!" he heard someone shout and turned to see a burly, muscle toned man dragging a poor soilder along, before throwing him to the ground. "You will serve your country! And you will go to war!"  
  
The youngth pulled war helmet down lower, so it shadowed his face.  
  
"NO! Rome is not my country! And it never will be!" he shouted up at the huge man.  
  
Yami felt his insides freeze up as he realized exactly who that youngth was.  
  
'Yugi.'  
  
"Bring me the cane," the man growled to one of the servants who were buslting around everywhere, trying to see that everyone received their supplise and were all set.  
  
A huge polished stick was brough to the man, and he held it up and struck Yugi hard across the back, causing him to collapse to the floor, moaning.  
  
"How do you like that! Huh?" the man spat, and hit him again. "To coward to die for your country?"  
  
Whack!  
  
"No!" Yugi shouted in protest, and gritted his teeth as he was hit again. "Rome is not my country! And I shall forever stay loyal to Ke...Murrrmf!"  
  
Yami held his hand firmly over Yugi's mouth, and blocked the cane with his other arm .  
  
"Please sir," Yami said politely. "I'm apologize for my brother's behavior. It won't happen again. He's a little...parinod after the last war that slew or parents."  
  
The man looked down upon Yami with his beady eyes before removing the cane and nodding.  
  
"It better not happen again, or I might not be so merciful," he growled and lumbered off out of the tent.  
  
The two were silent, not moving, till Yugi angrily shoved Yami's hand away from him and pushed him off his back.  
  
"Traitor!" he hissed angrily.  
  
Slap!  
  
Yugi stared at Yami as his hand slowly came up to his cheek, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Get your act together," Yami said harshly. "I'm really getting annoyed with your attitude. So shape up! We're not in our homeland anymore, we're here in Rome!"  
  
Yugi didn't answer, but only looked away from him, but Yami harshly grabbed Yugi's chin and wrenched it back before him.  
  
"You will not turn away from your elder," Yami scolded, but Yugi only slapped his hand away.  
  
"Elder you may be, but not a respected elder any longer. The way you act is of a Roman now, a harsh barbarian Roman. So now when I look upon you, I shall no longer see my beloved brother, but a Roman. A traitorous enemy of Kemet," Yugi said in a deadly whisper.  
  
Yami felt his heart starting to hurt.  
  
The one person he mostly cared for now saw him as a barbarian traitor.  
  
'Oh Ra. I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't let anyone know of my real plans. If I tell you, it would most likely be overheard and then the General will know and even worse, the Emperor, and then we shall all die before we can see our beloved Kemet again,' Yami thought bitterly, but kept his face emotionless.  
  
"Then I shall see you as a traitorous bastard of Kemet," he answered back and turned away sharply, and quickly left the tent, before he hurt Yugi and himself even more.  
  
'Oh Ra. What I have to do to pretend I'm loyal to Rome. Please forgive me Yugi.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi stood there, still, as the words slowly sunk in.  
  
He trembled and flinched as a hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Ryou, I truely think, that Yami has become a turn coat," Yugi whispered and tears slipped down his cheeks.  
  
Ryou only comforted the his distress friend, while watching Yami outside of the pavillion, and he caught the reflection of tears trailing down Yami's face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End of Part One  
  
Mijikai: Sorry for taking so long, writers block! And thanks for all the reviews! And maybe next time I won't take so long in updating.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
